Jealousy
by alwayshopeful20
Summary: It was after Fakir turned Ahiru back into a girl that she experinced jealousy for the first time.


**~ Jealousy ~**

**.A Fakir and Ahiru one-shot. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

It was after Fakir turned Ahiru back into a girl that she experienced Jealousy for the first time. She and Fakir were at the library. He came here often, even though he didn't need to research about Drosselmeyer or the Prince or the Raven anymore. Ahiru always had just assumed he liked to read. When Ahiru was still a Duck, He would drop her off every morning at the little pond Ahiru enjoyed so much on his way to the library, the book he had gotten the previous day tucked under his arm. She liked to go with him now, even if she wasn't as big of a fan of books as Fakir was. He had always mumbled something about how she would just be a bother, but she always had a feeling he had wanted her to go anyway.

She gathered on the edge of one of the wooden chairs in the library, a book that Fakir had picked out for her last week spread out on the table. The cover was a dark Burgundy shade, with a intricate picture of a yellow feathered bird on the front. Why would she want to read a research book about ducks when she used to be one? She shrugged, but took the book anyway. Her naked elbows rested on the edges of the desk, her yellow sleeves pushed all the way up. Ahiru could feel her eyes lids dropping, this book was a lullaby. Her head fell closer and closer to the splintered wood table, her orange braid resting on the floor. She always forced herself to sit back up, though. She didn't want Fakir to think that she didn't like the book that he had picked out for her. Fakir leaned against the edge of the bookcase, not to far from Ahiru. He balanced a dark green book with the palm of his hand, seemingly very entranced in the worn out, yellow faded pages. His eyes were wide, and Ahiru could tell he was trying not the smile. She has never seen him enjoying a novel so much. She almost wanted to ask him what the book was about, but Ahiru didn't want to interrupt.

That's when she came. Soft curls of blonde sliding down her back, narrow green eyes. She was extremely tall for a girl, almost as tall as Fakir. She clumped books in the pit she made with her thin arms, stacking to her oval face. They looked like the books that Fakir read often, worn covers, faded titles, yellow pages. She walked in Ahiru and Fakir's direction, obviously struggling with her books. She was thinking about getting up to help the poor girl, but then she noticed her large feet tumble a few feet, right in Fakir's direction.

Ahiru jumped to her feet, her chair banging to the floor, puffs of dust rising in the air. "Fakir watch out!" Fakir blinked up, in just enough time for the helpless girl to topple over him. "Fakir! Are you guys okay?"

Books surrounded Fakir and the girl on the hard wood floor. Fakir blinked, the girl golden locks itching his face. "What the hell?" her legs were twisted into Fakir's and her head nestled into his chest, her eyes shut. He looked up at Ahiru, who's blue eyes popped out at them, redness dusting the top of her nose. The girl lifted her head, pulling her gold locks with it. She blinked a few times, suddenly realizing she was melted into Fakir, her face turning beat red.

"Oh!" She stared right at him, there noses brushing against each other. "I'm so sorry." She paused, looking at who she just ran into. Her eyes trading between his emerald eyes, his lips and his dark hair, with had been sputtered out around him, and then flashed him a smile.

Fakir's face hardened. "It's fine." The girl didn't move from her position, biting the bottom of her magenta lip. Fakir glanced to Ahiru again, a look of plea on in his eyes. Ahiru was in somewhat of shock, strands of soft hair falling in front of her face. "Uh…" She tried to speak, her face only getting redder. She took a flustered step forward. "I'll help you up!" She exclaimed, bending down to quickly grab the girl's hand, tearing her away from Fakir. She went back to reach for Fakir, but he had already gotten up on his own, recovering his dropped book.

"Are you alright?" Ahiru asked the girl. "what's your name?"

"I'm Meg." The girl answered, looking away to Fakir, who had already leaned back on the book shelf, fingering through the pages. She stepped forward to him "I am so sorry, Fakir, Is it?"

Fakir sighed, aggravated. "Yea. It's fine." He placed his foot up on the russet wall to balance him, with his arm tucked into his pocket.

Meg got even closer to Fakir, reaching her finger up to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. Her fingers lingered by his rough cheek. Fakir coldly turned his face away. "There must be something I can do to apologize." Ahiru forced herself not the step forward and separate them. "I Know!" Her golden locks bounced as she shoot her head up. "Why don't I cook you lunch? I'm a great cook!" She latched onto him then, trickling her fingers along his biceps. "Where do you live?"

"What? No!" Fakir yelped as Meg began to pull him away, toward the door to the library. She shoot back at Ahiru then, who leaned against the table, trying to deceiver what had just happened. "Ahiru!"

----------

"I think it's turning out wonderful!" Meg exclaimed, facing away from Ahiru. Ahiru sat at the kitchen table, folding and refolding the bottom hem of her yellow top. Fakir had disappeared, he mentioned something about how he needed to go to his room. Ahiru didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to make a conversation with some random girl who had toppled over Fakir at the library? She had barely said two words to her anyway. Ahiru got the vibe that Meg didn't like her very much. She held on to Fakir tight the entire way to his house, Ahiru had to try hard to keep up with her fast speed. It was very cold out there, Ahiru recalled to herself, I'm sure I would have been warmer if I had been attached to Fakir's arm the whole time. She snapped her head up suddenly, shaking away the thought.

"So," Meg smiled at Ahiru, dropping a eggshell glass plate in front of her, potatoes and steamed carrots residing on top of it. "Fakir's pretty cute."

Ahiru snapped to Meg, but quickly looked away, blushing. She was unprepared for that. "W-what?" She stuttered. "I-I never really noticed."

"How could you not?" Meg Squealed, propping her elbows on the table, cupping her soft face. Her glance directed away from Ahiru to the doorway, where Fakir had ran off too. Her blond hair framed her porcelain face, her cheeks were the nicest rose that Ahiru had ever seen. "I wonder if he is changing in there or something," She giggled, closing her eyes for a moment. "just imagine it."

Ahiru covered her mouth immediately, forcing herself not to quack, even though she knew she wasn't going to turn into a duck. She always seemed to keep the habit. "Huh?" Her eyes directed to her trembling fingers. "I don't think that's appropriate! Nope, not appropriate at all!" She dropped her hands, quickly grabbing a fork and stuffing mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Meg didn't even seem to notice Ahiru's strange actions, but keep her eyes focused on the hallway. Ahiru glanced at her, and she could tell that she was imagining Fakir, changing, which caused Ahiru to think about it too, which is exactly what she attempting to avoid.

"Hey." Meg stated, causing Ahiru to snap her neck up. "Fakir doesn't have a girlfriend does he? Because I was totally go-"

"He's taken!" Ahiru sputtered, not even realizing that she had said it. Pieces of food falling out of her mouth.

Meg just looked at Ahiru. "Is that so?" She wasn't convinced. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?" Ahiru stood up suddenly, pushing her chair along the floor, causing a loud squeaking. She cupped her hands together, back to Meg. Did she just say that Fakir had a girlfriend? She scorned herself. Why did she say that? "No, not me!"

"Well," Meg stood up as well, crossing her arms. "Who is his girlfriend?"

"uh…" Ahiru keep her head turned away, avoiding Meg's painful stare. She looked at something in the room, at anything in the room! The steam that danced off the carrots on her plate, Meg's navy blue coat that she had hung on the gold coat rack, the front door that she had forced Fakir to open for her. What was she going to say? Fakir didn't have a girlfriend, even though Ahiru knew that countless girls had wanted be his. No one had ever been this forceful about it before. Most girls had just given up, depressed that the best and most handsome dancer in the school had politely declined there offers. "His girl friend is-"

"Fakir!" Meg screeched running over to Fakir, who had just walked into the room. She latched her arms around him stomach. Fakir used his usual cold politeness and just asked her to please let go. Ahiru turned around, her hand layering each other over her mouth again. Fakir's glance shifted from the two females, his arms crossed. He hadn't changed, Ahiru didn't know what he was doing in his room for so long, probably reading her book or something. "Ahiru here, tells me that you have a girlfriend."

Ahiru stepped forward, in front of Meg. "Fakir!" She waved her hands fast in front of Fakir. "I didn't say that!" She lied, words just coming out of her mouth.

"Yes!" Ahiru glanced back to Meg. "So you don't have a girlfriend?" Fakir's eyes were wide, his lips stitched shut. "Well I'll take that as a no!" Meg suddenly looked down, ruffling out the creases in her pink skirt. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, revealing her flimsy white tank top. "Well then I will just go ahead and ask you out."

"What?" Ahiru and Fakir let out in unison, causing them to look at each other at the same time. A slight blush graced Fakir's cheeks as he looked away. Ahiru held her breath, turning away from the two other people in the room, she didn't want to look at them.

That's when Fakir looked back at Ahiru, the back of her head in his suddenly soft eyes. He blinked, swallowing. "Well, I don't really want a girlfriend or to go on a date or anything-"

"Nonsense!" Meg playfully hit his arm. "I'll pick you up tonight around dinner!" She clutched onto him suddenly, resting her head into the pit of his chest. "your so warm." She twisted her fingers with his. "I'll see you tonight!"

And with that, she was gone.

"uh…" Fakir stood there, staring at the open door Meg had left from. He tried hard not to look at Ahiru, not sure how she would feel. Would she like the whole idea? He sure hoped not. He dropped his head, the shadow of his hair covering his surprised eyes.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit." Ahiru mumbled to herself, trying to get out of the front door fast as possible.

----------

Ahiru had many places that she enjoyed to go when she wanted to think. She went to the pond sometimes, splashing her pale feet around in the water, complaining to all her duck friends about her problems. Once in a while she had gone to the library alone, sitting in the corner where no one ever came. (Except Fakir, of course. Who enjoyed those kind of books.) but today, she decided to sit on the side of Fakir's house. Right below Fakir's bedroom window.

She clutched herself against the tan shaded wall, the dry grass itching the bottoms of her bare feet. She put her finger to her thin lips, thinking. Who cares if Fakir gets a girlfriend? It's not like he's not a normal person. Who cares if he kisses girls in the kitchen when the girl he promised he would stay with forever is in the next room? She blinked down to her wiggling toes. But Fakir though she would always be a duck. He didn't expect to have a 4 foot 11 girl stumble around in her clumsy body babbling about random things everyday. She sighed, dropping her head to her knees. Ahiru was sure that girl is very nice, even if she isn't Fakir's type. What was Fakir's type, anyway? Ahiru shrugged. Maybe the kind of girl that he would dance with at the bottom of a lake. She blinked, in shock she had just thought that. "What? No!" She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes. "Just forget it." laid her head on the wall. "I should be happy for Fakir." She told herself, nodding.

----------

Ahiru was sitting at the kitchen table, absently scanning the book about ducks, grateful when there was a picture of a deep eyed, bright yellowed feathered duck bobbing there head in the water. Somehow, her mind keep sliding to the window. The moon was already up, and she knew it was dinner time by how hungry she was. Where was Meg? Better yet, where was Fakir?

She stood up suddenly, heading back to Fakir's room. He had been in his room since she came back from outside. It was quite in the kitchen, let exactly how she had left it. Ahiru had stood in front of his door, her fist hesitating to knock. She never did, though. What could he be doing in there? Maybe he was writing a story to get out of the date. Ahiru smiled as she skipped down the hallway. She didn't hesitate to knock on the door this time. "Fakir!"

Fakir turned when he heard the click of his door knob, surprised to find a flustered Ahiru standing in the door. her eyes were drawn down to his shirtless torso, his birthmark glowing. He just stared right back at her, dropping the white button up shirt stuffed into his hand. "I, uh…" Ahiru stammered, forcing herself to look away. "I didn't know, I well…I just thought you were writing…I shouldn't of barged in like that…uh…" She dropped her head, giving up. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Fakir finally mustered up, quickly slipping on his shirt. He looked down, attempting to cover up the redness painted on his face. "I'm busy."

"Well." She looked back up. Her eyes first narrowed to his chest, where he slowly buttoned up his shirt, staring down at them. "I just was wondering when you were going on you…well…your," She looked up to his ponytail, clearing her throat. "Date."

Fakir groaned, turning away to his writing desk. "So did you write a story?" She smiled, taking a few quick steps into the room. "For your," She couldn't say date again. "Um, your event?"

"What?" He turned around, the book he had been reading held in his tight grip. "Why would I? It's pointless."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked to the book, trying to reveal what it was about, why Fakir had enjoyed it so much. The only thing that wasn't hidden by Fakir's hand was something gold. Ahiru thought It looked like a crown, with a violet shaded jewel in the center.

"It's fine."

"Say," Ahiru stepped closer, trying to get a closer view of the novel. "Why do you like that book so much?"

Fakir shifted away from her suddenly, locks of hair falling in front of his face. "No reason." He dropped the book suddenly in a drawer, shutting hit with a thump. "I just think it's interesting."

"Really?" Ahiru Grinned. "What's it about?"

Fakir looked surprised by the question, his eyes widening slightly. Ahiru didn't know she had said, but she didn't get a chance to ask.

"Anybody here?" Meg called, stepping into the house. "Fakir? Are you ready?"

Ahiru stepped out from the shadow of the hallway, a disappointment to Meg. "Oh, why are you always here?" Ahiru didn't answer her question, but was mesmerized by Meg, she looked gorgeous. Her makeup looked different, her green eyes popping. They were full of excitement, something that Ahiru lacked in her eyes. Her teeth look whiter. Her blonde curls rested around her bare shoulders, revealing deep olive skin. Her dress was long and dark, winking to Ahiru when Meg moved. It followed her curves perfectly. It made Ahiru wonder if it would look good on poor straight Ahiru who didn't grace a single flattering curve on her body. "Where's my baby?"

Ahiru blinked, snapping up to Meg's face. She frowned, a flash of angry hitting her in the face. "your baby?"

"Yes." She took a few steps forward, peeking behind Ahiru. "Oh, Fakir! Are you back there?"

"He will be here in a minute." Ahiru mumbled, trying hard not the roll her eyes. She didn't want to be rude, but Meg was making it so hard. "Would like tea?"

"Sure." She dropped herself into a chair, hitting her nails in rhythm on the table. Ahiru pulled a cup out of the covered, pouring the tea that she had made earlier today in the pearl white tea cup with pink flowers along the top. Ahiru didn't know why Fakir and Charon would have this type of cup in there house, but asking was a mistake she shouldn't have made. It ended up that it had been Fakir's mother.

She placed down the cup in front of Meg, who ignored that it was even there. Instead she ran her fingers through her yellow curls. Ahiru stood there, her hands clasped together, not sure if she should talk or just leave. She shouldn't even be here anyway. Meg looked to Ahiru then, a worried look in her eyes. "Do I looked okay?"

Ahiru blinked. In fact, Meg looked drop dead gorgeous. Like a model or something. She sighed, closing her eyes. "yes. You looked beautiful"

"You really think so? Oh! I have been waiting to go out with Fakir for ages!"

Ahiru snapped up to her, confused. "What?" She quickly took the open chair next to her, looking deeply into Meg's eyes. "But you just bumped into him today."

"you really believed that?" She laughed, picking up her tea cup. "I was trying so hard to make it realistic."

That's when Fakir walked in. Meg smiled, standing up. She tried to stand in the most sexy pose she could come up with. Fakir nearly passed her as he was turning to Ahiru. "Can you house sit?" Ahiru looked up to him. House sit? Ahiru looked up, and it hit her. She was house sitting while Fakir was out on a date. With another girl. The Fakir that had told her she couldn't vanish, the Fakir that had swam to the bottom of the depths of despair to save her, the Fakir that had said that he would stay with her forever. Why was he going on a date with another girl? He should be going with her! She could feel water forming in the corner of her eyes. She could let this happen! "Ahiru? Did you hear me?"

"No!" She shot up, oblivious to what Fakir had said. She looked into his green eyes, tears forcing not to blink out of her eyes. "You can't go on this date!" She paused, covering her mouth. What did she just spit out? She looked to Meg, whose eyebrows raised at Ahiru, her hands on her curvy hips. Then she looked to Fakir, who just stared at her.

"Ahiru.." Fakir mumbled, his eyes suddenly shifting from aggravated to emotional.

"Fakir!" Meg crumbled into fakir's hard body, nearly taller than him with the heels she was wearing. "I got everything set up perfectly! Where having dinner over in those enchanting woods! We have to go now! Hey, do you like my dress?"

Fakir blinked, not hearing any of Meg had just said. "What?"

"Yes." Ahiru mumbled, looking down to the floor so Fakir would see the liquid stroll down her tinted cheeks. "I'll house sit."

"Okay so let's go!" Meg tugged his arm, Fakir tripping slightly. She swung open the front door, pulling him out into the moonlight.

"Wait! Ahiru!" Ahiru could hear Fakir call before Meg slammed the door shut. They were gone. Ahiru stood there, the silence engulfing her. Silent tears rolled down the roundness of her innocent face, prinking the wood floor.

"Fakir…you can't go." Ahiru wiped her eyes, glancing back to the door. "I wonder what there going to do on there date." She thought aloud, stepping towards the door. What if they hugged? What if they…Ahiru couldn't think of it…kissed? Her eyes widened, tears still clinging to them. "I can't let that happen!" And without thought, Ahiru screeched open the door and ran after them.

-----------

Candle sticks glowed up the dinner that Meg had prepared. She sat on her white picnic blanket, her slim legs spread out, her large toe attempting to tickle Fakir, who's face was distance, glancing past the trees back in the direction of his home, where he had left Ahiru. Meg noticed this, her foot rising up and down his arm. Fakir snapped to her, lifting his arm. "Can you stop doing that? It's irritating me, and frankly I find it unsanitary."

Meg laughed, getting on her knees. "Oh Fakir! You so funny! I didn't know you made great jokes so often."

Fakir looked away from her, rolling his eyes. He found this girl an idiot. He obviously wasn't joking. Meg didn't receive the hint, though, the smile never running away from her face. She shimmied on her knees, closer to Fakir. "Say, Fakir." She mumbled, situating her self right next to him, rubbing her shoulder into his. "you never said if you liked my dress or not." She reached her thin finger down the dark dress, running her hand up the leg.

"Personally I don't-"

"QUACK!"

Fakir and Meg snapped there head back in unison, directing there gaze to a large bush that sat not to far away from them. "Was that-?"

"Just forget it, Fakir!" Meg gripped onto his face, turning him to face her. "It was probably just some stupid duck or something."

----------

"Ouch!" Ahiru whispered to herself, locks of red hair twisted into the roots that sprouted from the ground. "That really hurt." She quickly untangled herself, though. She sat on her knees, peering through the leaves into Fakir and Meg's date. This was the perfect spot, she could hear them perfectly.

"oh Fakir." Meg whispered, her fingers sliding down from Fakir's cheek to his neck. "So what were you going to say about my dress?" Fakir blinked, shifting his eyes down to her dress.

Ahiru's eyes narrowed. She watched as Fakir slid his eyes up and down Meg's curvy body, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I," Fakir blinked up to Meg, whose hand still lingered at his neck, a sly smile played on her face. "I personally hate it."

Ahiru's eyes widened. Yes!

Meg's grin just widened, turning her head slightly, brushing her soft nose against Fakir's. "Maybe I can change that."

"What?" Fakir tried to pull away, but Meg's free hand clamped onto the back of Fakir's head, tangling her fingers in her fingers in his dark hair.

Ahiru could feel her tears coming back when Meg clamped her soft lips onto Fakir's. His eyes lashed open, his cheeks turning pink. Meg was kissing him. Meg was kissing Fakir! Water trickled out of Ahiru's eyes, dropping her head into her knees. Fakir pushed Meg away then, who fell into the grass on her back. He jumped to his feet, backing up into a rusty tree trunk.

"Fakir!" Meg pounced back to her feet, hands firmly placed on the crease in her stomach. "Fakir, what's wrong?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sliding Meg's saliva of his lip. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stood up, his head high. He cheeks were red, no one had ever kissed him before.

"Were kind of on a date!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over the dress that Fakir had apparently hated. "what's wrong with kissing your lover?"

"Lover?" Fakir sputtered out, closing his eyes. He nearly laughed. "I don't think so."

Meg looked at him with surprised eyes. "What?" She dropped her hands, taking a few hastily steps forward. "Fakir do you like me or not?"

Fakir sighed, looking down. He clutched onto Meg's hand then, who stared at him, beads of sweat dripping down the side of her white face. "I'm flattered, Meg. I really am. It's just-"

"What?" She threw her hand away from him, taking a step back. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough, am I not-"

"I have feelings for someone else."

Fakir never thought he would say those words, but now that he had, he found it the most simplest thing in the world.

Meg froze, anger clutching onto her face. "W-what? With who?"

Fakir sighed, looking up into the endless black of the sky. "Ahiru." It slipped off his tongue. A smile crawled on his face as he thought about her. "I've been in love with her for a long time, actually."

"What?" Fakir's eyes widened. That voice didn't sound like Meg. He started to shake, afraid of who he actually thought it was. It was that innocent, baby voice that he heard every day. Once notch at a time, he dropped his head to Meg, who gave a frightened stare in the other direction.

Ahiru stood behind the bush, her face burgundy red. Her eyes were glued open, sparkling. Fakir backed up a few feet, his face nearly turning darker than Ahiru's. "A-A-Ahiru?"

Ahiru swallowed, remembering that she wasn't supposed to be seen. Her vision shifted from the two beings, then turned around, hesitating before sprinting off as fast as she good. She thought she could hear Meg's screech echoing through the trees as she ran.

----------

Ahiru was sitting at the kitchen table when Fakir came home. It was nearly three o' clock in the morning when he finally arrived, and Ahiru was shaking the whole time. She didn't leave her seat while she waited for him, just in case Fakir would arrive. She just stared directly at the door, A smiled painted on her face.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Ahiru rise to her feet suddenly. "Fakir!" She blinked, suddenly realizing she didn't know what she had been planning to say. "um, how was your date, what happen? Did you have fun? I wouldn't know the answer to any of those or anything you would had said to Meg because I was here the whole time house sitting just like you told me to, not hiding in a bush or anything!" She giggled nervously, blushing.

Fakir looked at her, a small grin rising in his lips. "Let's just say I don't think I'll be going out with her again." He looked away from Ahiru then, who shot her face up at him, her eyes gleaming. She stood there as he started walk to his room. His long fingers brushed against Ahiru's small ones accidentally as he passed. He almost took them away, but Ahiru clutched onto them, causing Fakir to pause. "you know that book I was reading?" Fakir mumbled suddenly. Ahiru nodded. "You wanted to know why I liked it so much, right?" He clasped onto her tiny fingers harder. "It called the Princess and the Knight." Ahiru blinked. The Princess and the Knight? "You see, it's about this Princess who is supposed to marry a prince, but instead she falls in love with knight that was assigned to protect the prince. That's why I liked it so much. I wanted to be that knight, and I wanted you to be the princess."

"Fakir…" Ahiru turned to him then, tears crawling in the corner of her eyes. She quickly twisted her other hand into Fakir's, looking up into his sparking eyes. She could feel herself tripping forward to him more, nestling herself into Fakir's warm chest.

That's the exact moment when she was completely sure that she never wanted to leave that spot again.

**A/N- My First PT fanfic. So, what did you guys think? I would love to know! Tell me what you liked, or what I could use work on! Thank you! **


End file.
